A Past Unforgotten
by shouldbewriting
Summary: Abby Halliwell lived a normal witch-whitelighter teenage life with her brothers Chris and Wyatt, and the story of how Chris came from an Evil future to save Wyatt stuck in her mind. What will happen when she travels back in time to when the 'story' actually is occuring? Will Chris still be able to save Wyatt or will his sister get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

A teenage boy is flipping through the book in the attic. His dark black hair flops on his forehead as his green eyes wander the page. Just then a girl runs in and tackles him. Her brown hair flops over his chest, and her brown eyes stare sparkle as she laughs.

The two get up and he says "Really Abby. I just lost my place."

She smiles. She is little shorter than him, due to being 2 years younger. She says "Whatcha reading about?"

He says "Nothing."

She reads "Telekinetic Time Travel, Mom telling you that story about you coming back from the future to save him again?"

He says "No."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Doing some work with Dad."

"The Twice-Blessed child is so important."

"Whose the one who got the gift of the Elders?"

"Oh please it just means I get to be half-whitelighter like you two."

"Blah blah blah you're so deprived."

He mocks her and she rolls her eyes. Just then two adult men flash in with black clothes and start throwing balls of light at them.

He shouts "Get out of here, call Brody or something."

She says "You can't handle them on your own."

"Go."

"No I'm staying here to fight."

He says "Your powers aren't developed enough, just go."

She says "They're strong enough to do this."

She makes a circle with her hands a ball of fire begins to form. She shoots it at one of the men and he disperses yet reappears. The other man grabs the boy and tries to stop him from fighting.

"Abby now."

"You have to trust me."

"Just go."

As the man holding the boy starts to disappear, along with the boy, she runs toward them screaming "Chris!" The boy screams "Leave her alone-" Then a flash of light appears blinding them and Abby disappears, as well as the boy and the man.

Chris Halliwell, well Chris Perry right now sits watching over a sleeping baby Wyatt. He is supposed to be his older brother. Chris dreams back to when they were little.

A young Wyatt was playing football with the older boys, and a young Chris was drawing on the pavement. A young girl, about 3 years younger than Wyatt, walked up to him and says "Can I play?"

Wyatt shouts at her "Abby leave us alone. Go play with your dolls or something."

She runs toward her father, Leo, who had blonde hair and blue eyes like Wyatt, and she cries in his shoulder. He says "Hey what's the matter?"

She says "Wyatt won't let me play."

Leo says "Well football's a big boy sport, why don't you go help your mommy cook?" She shakes her head.

And he says "Well dinner's gonna be ready soon."

Chris walks up to his father pulling his leg, but Leo ignores him noticing Wyatt's misform, and shouts "Wyatt you're hiking the wrong way. Remember how I showed you?"

Leo walks toward Wyatt, shaking off Chris. Chris ignores his father's mistreatment, and looks to Abby.

Chris says "Wanna come draw with me?" She nods. Chris takes his little sister by the hand and they walk over to the pavement and begin to draw again with the chalk.

The teenage Abby reappears in the same attic only it looks a bit different now. She looks around and then all of a sudden the man appears again, she now fighting by herself, tries to fend off the demon.

She throws balls of fire, water, and rock at him as he blocks them all with a single throw of his fist. She pushes a blast of air at him and it knocks him down for a moment but he simply gets back up. The demon shoots out energy balls at her, she dodges a couple but then a large one knocks her over and the demon approaches her. Wounded, she does all she can do, and she shouts out "Chris! Help."

Chris awakes from his dream hearing the voice. Baby Wyatt wakes up as well, and his shield goes up as Chris runs to the attic to find the source of the cry.

Abby backs away from the demon as far as she can until reaching the window. Chris, immediately recognizing who she was, waves his hand sending the demon flying into a table. He cries out "Piper, a little help here." Chris runs over to Abby, whom does not recognize him.

Piper comes running in and notices the demon, she blasts him and he shimmers away. Piper runs over to Abby and Chris. Chris tries to calm Abby down, and make her realize where she is. Paige brings in Wyatt with Phoebe right behind her.

Abby says "Phoebe, Paige."

Phoebe says "How do you know us?"

Abby says "Why wouldn't I know you, your-"

Chris stops her and says "Abby, look at me."

"No, I need to find my brother, he's been taken by those demons."

"I know. He'll be fine."

"How can you know you don't even know who he-"

"Listen to me."

She turns her head to him. He pulls out a small picture in his pocket. The one half shows a teenage Chris and Abby playing the piano, and the other half shows Chris and an adult Abby sitting on the porch of the house.

She says "So this is the future?"

"No, remember the story of me going back in time to save him?"

"The one we were talking about this morning."

"It's not a story this is real, He is here."

"So it's not 2017?"

"No it's 2003."

Piper walks over to the picks up his teddy bear Wuvey, and begins to play. Piper says "Who is that girl?"

Phoebe says "How are we supposed to know?"

"Well I thought maybe you'd know if she was a friend, his daughter-"

Paige says "Chris still has to show his ID to drink."

"He confides in you two more than me."

Paige says "Maybe because we'll listen."

"I listen."

Phoebe says "You listen and then you judge. Sometimes people like Chris just need you to understand."

"Do all advice columnist give this much cheesy advice."

Paige says "You can never go wrong with cheese."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris says "What's the last thing you remember?"

Abby says "You were looking at that page on Telekinetic Time Travel, and then the demons attacked, and then I was here."

Chris nods. He looks over to Piper, who was talking to the sisters.

Abby says "How much do they know?"

Chris says "Practically nothing. You remember my cover?"

"Chris Perry, sent from the future to protect a demon from hurting Wyatt."

He laughs. "Not so loud."

Abby looks over to little Wyatt playing with his toys. She says "So they really have no idea, do they?"

"You always said I was a good actor." They laugh.

"So what are you gonna tell them?"

He smiles. "The truth, except where it happened, what I was doing when it happened, and pretty much anyone in the future."

She laughs. "He really does look innocent, besides the whole jerk part."

Chris giggles. He and her stand and walk over to the sisters, who were throwing theories at each other of who Abby exactly was.

Piper says "Debriefing on the whole lie about the future, or as you call it protecting the future?"

Chris says "No, just explaining where she was, trying to figure out how she got here and why."

Phoebe interrupts "And maybe why you didn't mention her before?"

Chris places his hand on Abby's shoulder, then points to Wyatt. She walks over towards him, sitting down and she starts talking through Wuvey.

Piper says "Um Chris she-"

"It's alright Piper. He used to babysit her."

Phoebe says "Well? Who is she?"

Chris turns his head towards Abby and Wyatt again. He says "She's my younger sister, by about 2 years."

Paige says "And you never mentioned her, why?"

Chris says "It's not important. I have to get her back to future anyways."

Piper says "Chris, it is important, what if you weren't here. We wouldn't have known who she was. So there must of been a reason why you didn't tell us about her?"

Chris says "Because I couldn't."

Paige says "What future consequences?"

Chris says "More like present consequences."

Piper says "Like what?"

Phoebe looks at Chris. She notices a couple tears starting to form in his eyes. She says "Guys maybe we shouldn't get involved."

Paige says "Not until he tells us what's going on? Do you hate her? Does she hate you?"

Chris pulls the three girls by the hand out of the attic and into the hallway, watching to make sure he didn't draw Abby's attention who was on the other side of the attic. He watched her to make sure she couldn't hear him, and then he shut the attic door.

Piper says "Well Chris?"

"Keep your voice down."

Paige says "Why?"

"I don't want her to hear."

Piper says "So there is something wrong with her."

Phoebe says "Ok guys, that's enough."

Chris wipes his face and says "Not by a long shot. You really want to know that badly?"

Piper says "We can't help her if we don't have the whole story. You want to save the precious future, your precious future, her precious future-"

"In my precious future, as you call it, she doesn't have one." Chris raised his voice, loud enough to get the sisters attention, but not to alarm Abby.

Phoebe says "Chris, you don't have to tell us more-"

He paces back and forth and then pulls a picture out of his wallet, of them as adults. He says "No, they want to know the whole story, I'm gonna tell you."

Piper says "Whole story?"

Chris shows them the photo and says "You see this photo, this was the very last day I got to see my sister, 3 days before I came to save Wyatt. We were supposed to spend the day together, long story short, the reason I'm here, what I'm trying to stop, is the same exact thing that killed her."

Phoebe places her hand on his shoulder notices the pain in his eyes as he clenched a necklace in his hands, he held back the tears.

Paige says "Chris, we didn't, we couldn't."

Just then Leo orbs in. He looks around at the sisters all giving sympathy to Chris. Extremely confused, he draws his attention to the matter at hand.

He says "Where's Wyatt?"

Piper says "In the attic."

He says "Alone."

Phoebe says "Not alone."

Chris coughs, puts the photo back in his pocket, and tries to act like he didn't just completely fall apart a minute ago. He says "I'm gonna go look for something." He goes into the attic.

Leo says "What was that about? He seems off."

Phoebe says "Leo, be nice to Chris, for now, he doesn't need any more baggage."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Piper says "Do the Elders know anything about Chris, before he came?"

Leo says "Yeah, they talked to some oracles, they all said that the stranger, meaning Chris, had a personal, emotional reason for being here, rather than a heroic one."

Paige says "So he was telling the truth."

Phoebe says "Really, after that meltdown, which Chris never has, he always I'm from the future, mysterious and cocky, where he was on the edge of crawling up into a sob on the floor, you thought he might not be telling the truth."

Piper says "Phoebe, Paige just meant that Chris isn't always truthful with us."

Phoebe says "Well I don't care, the kid watched his sister die in his arms only a couple months ago, and now she's here, as a teenager, trying to help him save the future. When did we become so heartless?"

Phoebe bursts into the attic with rage, but then looks towards Abby. A sudden feeling of safety, and happiness hits her. She smiles and notices Abby looking at her.

Leo says "Did I miss something?"

Piper says "Chris' sister, Abigail, was transported here."

Leo says "Such an age difference."

Paige says "She's from an earlier future, but in Chris' future, she died. From the same thing that happens to Wyatt."

Leo says "That's really personal. I'm gonna go see Wyatt." Leo walks into the attic.

Abby is playing with Wyatt, and Leo watches them a minute before going up to them. He smiles and reaches his hand out. Abby doesn't quite notice, until she looks up at him.

Leo says "I don't think we've formally met, I'm Leo. Wyatt's father." He waits for a response.

Abby just simply rises brushing herself off, Chris notices the look in her face. Phoebe looks to Abby and suddenly she moves towards Leo.

Chris says "Woah, Abby why don't you be polite, didn't I teach you manners?"

Abby says "We actually have met. Leo. But let's say you weren't as formal." She smirks.

Just then, Phoebe slaps Leo. He falls back, Chris goes to Abby, who is shocked. He sits her over on the couch, and then he tries to calm Phoebe down.

Chris says "Phoebe, come downstairs with me and Abby."

Phoebe says "Why did I just do that? I suddenly feel the urge to hate him so much."

Chris says "Abby's presence probably brought an emotional tornado, and her feelings probably attacked you full force."

Phoebe says "Why would you hate Leo?"

Chris says "She doesn't. It's just he's the most relevant father figure in the room, and let's just say ours' wasn't the greatest."

Paige helps Leo up, while Piper brings Wyatt to him. Leo addresses his son for a moment but then rubs his face again and hands Wyatt to Paige.

Leo says "What did Chris mean by, didn't I teach you any manners?"

Piper says "What if the reason that Abby's here isn't what's in their future, but in their past."

Leo says "I'll go see what I can dig up."

He orbs out. Paige and Piper go downstairs to follow Phoebe, Chris, and Abby. Possibly they could dig up something as well.

* * *

**So guys this is kind of a short chapter but it really gets deep into Chris' background a little bit. Coming up: What role might Abby play in the return of a not-so-old witch?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Abby make coffee for Phoebe.

"What?" She said.

He smiles, "Nothing. I distinctly remember someone not drinking coffee because it made her short."

"I also remember someone not wearing black and lying, because it bums him out."

"Ooh that one hurt." She hits him gently.

His smile fades, "You ought to be more careful about your emotions, they don't need to find out who you are, or worse who I really am."

She laughs, "Like the fact you play piano."

He says "What?"

She pulls out a folded up piece of paper, and unfolds it to reveal sheet music. She smiles "You and I were going to play it, this afternoon."

He smiles and says "Not here."

She says "Afraid."

He says "Not a bit."

Abby sets the hot cup of coffee on the counter. She calls "Phoebs, coffee's here." She looks to Chris and they run out to the living room and sit at the piano.

He says "Shall we?"

She says "We shall."

He begins to play a bit of a fast tempo. Abby begins to sing, her voice was high and Chris couldn't help but smile at his little sister's beautiful voice.

After a few measures of reluctant nagging, Abby finally convinced her brother to sing. His voice was a bit lower than she remembered it, probably due to him being older. Still, it was soothing.

The three sisters, with Wyatt, gather in the opening.. Wyatt smiles at the music, as Paige and Phoebe sway slightly. Then Chris notices them watching and motions Abby to stop.

The sisters clap, Abby jokingly bows, and Paige says "Encore."

Chris says "Nah. Abby was, you know I've got whitelighter stuff and Abby you need to do homework probably."

Abby laughs, "I've got over a decade to my homework, Chris."

He says "Abigail."

She says "Christopher."

He says "Fine."

Wyatt yawns and hugs his bear. Chris smiles, realizing something that could keep his sister occupied for a good half hour.

"Abs, put Wyatt down for a nap, he's tired."

Piper says "Chris!"

Abby picks up Wyatt and he smiles and rests his head on her shoulder. He sucks his thumb and clenches Wuvey close to him.

Abby says "It's okay. If I was any danger his shield would go up."

Abby takes Wyatt up the stairs. The sisters all turn back to Chris. He evades their gaze and picks up the piano music.

Piper says "What, are you back to being big bad Chris again, now that she can't see you?"

He says "No, yes. Can I spot a couple bucks?"

Phoebe says "You're asking for money right now?"

"Abs gonna need clothes for the next couple days while I try to figure how to get back."

Paige says "And you're gonna go shopping for her?"

"I've had to do it before."

Phoebe says "Your mom never took the time to take her shopping?"

"She did."

Paige says "We'll take her after she puts Wyatt down. Maybe give you a little time to straighten your act up."

"My act?"

Piper says "Yeah, we'll make a girl's day out of it. While we're gone you can watch Wyatt and then set up the guest bedroom."

"Alright, just be careful."

Paige says "Chris, it's just shopping."

"Why do you think I'm saying be careful?"


	4. Chapter 4

Paige and Phoebe went to get their purses, while Piper went to check on Abby and Wyatt. Piper listened from the doorway, while Abby sang to Wyatt. Once Wyatt had fallen asleep, Piper announced her presence.

Piper whispers "I can never get him to sleep that fast."

Abby laughs quietly "Trust me I know."

Piper tilts her head in confusion but proceeds to change the subject. "So the girls and I were gonna go shopping we figured you could use some stuff, unless you came packed."

Abby smiles "Let me guess, Chris asked to borrow money."

Piper says "You are good."

"Well with Chris you gotta learn fast." Abby laughs. She picks up Wuvey and smiles as she places it next to Wyatt.

Piper and Abby walk down the steps, while Chris was waiting on the couch with Phoebe and Paige. Abby says "Let's go."

Phoebe and Paige get up. Paige walks to Abby, places her hands on her shoulder and then Paige says "I always wanted to have a sister."

Phoebe and Piper look to her, and she corrects herself "When I was younger. You know have make-over and sleepovers with."

Abby and Chris look to each other, Abby for confirmation and Chris for validation. He nods to her, and then coughs, while the girls stare at the two, trying to read the silence.

Chris says "You guys should be going."

Abby nodded at this and together she and the girls exited the house, when they did Chris walked upstairs to Wyatt, who was sound asleep. He placed his hand on the crib, and looked into the child's sleeping eyes.

"If I could choose, you can bet I'd choose her."The baby shuffled and Chris went to sit on the chair, he lays back, recalling another memory.

* * *

The house was quiet, an 12 year old Chris walked up the stairs to his sister's room, all of a sudden he heard her scream from the attic, he skipped 3 steps at a time running, when he came to greet her, Abby was screaming at a holographic monster face floating in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Wyatt?" Chris hollered, grabbing his little sister and pushing her face into his chest, listening as she cried.

The face disappeared and Wyatt appeared, revealing his trick, his laughter could be heard over the sounds of his sister crying. Abby could feel Chris' muscles tense up as she gripped his shirt even harder, Wyatt wiped his face, still laughing.

"Chill Chris, it was just a little prank. Loosen up at bit." Wyatt knocked into Chris' shoulder as he walked by, and Chris grabbed his arm.

"She's only 10, Wyatt. I get it you don't like us very much, being the Twice-Blessed One and all, but that gives you no right to be such a jerk to her." Chris tightened his fist, easing his way towards Wyatt. Wyatt ripped his hand away from Chris' grasp.

His voice stiffened "Don't you dare speak to me like that again little brother."

* * *

Phoebe spun Abby around looking at her in the floral dress, she waved her hand to the clerk and she came over, handing another pile of clothes for Abby to put on. She had picked out a couple nice outfits but it seemed like with every top she dismissed a pile of new ones appeared.

"We're never going to get through this, we've been at it for almost an hour." Abby shouted.

Paige laughed, "Trust me Phoebs doesn't start worrying til the 4th hour hits."

About a half an hour later, Abby had finally called it quits, and came out with one last outfit on, she had on a dark jean jacket and a blue shirt, as well as a little dark orange pants and colorful high-tops. She emerged, and the girls clapped and squealed.

Piper was just staring at her, Abby noticed and says "Do I look alright? I don't have the best fashion sense."

Piper smiles "You look wonderful, it's just, your parents would have love to gone and done this with you. Your mother must be worried sick."

Abby said "Yeah, but she understands, magic works in mysterious ways."

Piper raised her head at the familiar phrase. She pondered the girl until she spoke again.

"She says that a lot."

Piper nodded, and watched Phoebe and Paige head toward the check out with the bags of clothes they had bought, and not just for Abby. Piper smiled.

"Is your dad magical too? I mean our dad wasn't and he didn't always understand."

Abby smiled a bit "Yeah he's magical, but he's not in the picture, as much as I'd like him to be."

Piper noticed the small tears forming in her eyes, and Piper placed a hand on her shoulder, and Abby slapped it away causing pure confusion and concern to strike Piper.

"I don't need pity, alright. I'm not some charity case. Never was. So please don't treat me like one." Abby said in a firm tone, almost as if offended.

Abby stormed out of the store, kicking a mailbox as she got outside, Paige and Phoebe came over to Piper in concern. Paige watched as Abby paced, frustrated.

Paige says to her sister "What did you say to her?"

Piper says "I just asked her about her dad, there's something those guys aren't telling us."

Paige says "Like what?

Phoebe looks to Abby again. "Maybe it's better, we don't know. I mean if it's something bad enough that Chris breaks out into tears, and an innocent girl to turn tables over, maybe we shouldn't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chris sped his eyes across the pages of the Book. Wyatt was awake now in the playpen. Wyatt blinked, and the pages started to move extremely fast, until they stopped on a page, one that Chris had seen before.

"You think you're smart, that's to go back in time, not forward in it." Chris snapped at the child.

He heard voices from downstairs, relieved when he heard Abby's voice coming up the steps. She walked over to the playpen and picked up Wyatt.

"You're different." Chris exclaimed assessing his sister head to toe.

Her hair had been done from the store, and she had a slight bit of make-up on. She rolled her eyes, and Wyatt played with her bouncy new curls of hair, as Chris moved closer to her.

"What's the matter?" He demanded.

"Nothing Chris, I'm fine. When's the last time you got some rest?" Wyatt fused a little and Abby handed him Wuvey, and he quietly rested his head on her shoulder.

"Abby, I'm your brother, I can tell when your not fine." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

She sighs "I just don't know how long I can keep lying to them, Chris. I mean what if they find out?"

He rolls his eyes "Then I don't know if they'll help me, you've seen what he's like."

He pulls her into his chest, and she hugs him. He whispers "It's ok. He can't hurt you now. You're safe."

She looks up at him. "Who can't hurt me, Wyatt? Or Dad?"

He smiles. "Both."

* * *

A little while later, Abby went down to bed, and Chris picked Wyatt up and brought him downstairs, to the sun room. There the girls were in their thinking circle.

Chris could hear them talking about Abby, she had kicked a mailbox? He made himself clear before Piper could speak about the reason.

"Do you always gossip about people behind their backs?" He says putting Wyatt in the play pen.

Paige says "Only when they're not telling us the whole truth."

Chris looks over at Wyatt and then down at his feet. "I really appreciate everything you're doing for Abby and I."

Piper says "But?"

Phoebe gives her a stern look. And Chris says "Yes, there's some things that we can't tell you. Some because of future consequences."

Paige rolls her eyes, and as does Piper. Chris shifts his position. He was resting on his one foot, leaning on the chair nearby, looking at the Charmed Ones staring at him.

"But others because of personal issues. I've dealt with my own, some of them at least. Abby just has difficultly with the changes going on, and I would appreciate it if you didn't bring up any of them."

Phoebe says "By not asking about your family, or the future?"

"Abby needs to have a sense of hope that everything turns out okay. I need that for her."

Phoebe stands. "Chris, then you need to tell us what we need to know to help her."

"What do you want to know?" Chris needed their trust.

Piper says "What are Abby's powers? What causes them?"

Chris laughs. "She's an elemental. She controls the elements. And then there's basic whitelighter abilities."

Paige says "That would make her half witch."

Chris flares. "No, she got a gift from the elders, some special prophecy."

Phoebe says "How much contact has she had with other magical beings her age?"

"Our family."

Phoebe stands, with an idea sparking through her. "I know what you should do. Enroll her in school."

"What? Phoebe are you crazy, teenagers are wicked hormonal with her powers they don't mix." Chris couldn't put Abby in high school.

Paige buts in. "Maybe not. Think it'll keep her out of the way for the fighting and give her some fine social skills."

Piper smiles. "Chris, she needs an education. Call it the mother in me but sitting around all day, while her big brother fights demons can't be good for a distraught teenager."

"She's not distraught!" How could they say these things.

Phoebe places her hand on Chris' shoulder. "Chris."

He shifts his weight on to his other foot. "Alright. We can look. But she's not too school enthused."

Phoebe laughs "New clothes, new best friend, new boyfriend she'll be fine."

"Boyfriend!" He didn't like the sound of that.

The girls laugh. Chris was really taking this all very seriously. They all soon departed.


End file.
